<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sekecil Biji Bayam by uritaeyeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660709">Sekecil Biji Bayam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon'>uritaeyeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flash Fiction, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Omega Verse, sekuel dari scent, sequel of scent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29660709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio tak bisa tidur. Matanya masih terpaku pada sebuah foto sonogram yang sudah digenggamnya sejak satu jam terakhir ini.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omegaverse AU [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sekecil Biji Bayam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: Haikyuu!! adalah hasil karya Furudate Haruichi.</p><p>A/N: Sekuel dari Scent.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oikawa Tobio berbaring menyamping memunggungi Oikawa Tooru. Di antara jemarinya, terselip sebuah kertas yang telah menjadi fokus utamanya sejak satu jam terakhir ini—oh, bukan kertasnya, tetapi gambar yang terpotret di sana yang membuatnya tak bisa tidur dengan tenang malam ini. Walaupun sejak tadi pagi kertas tersebut nyaris tak pernah lepas dari genggamannya, Tobio masih juga belum puas dan ingin terus melihatnya.</p><p>Kekehan kecilnya terdengar halus, berusaha tidak membangunkan sang suami yang sudah tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Seumur-umur, baru pertama kali Tobio tersenyum selebar ini sampai-sampai membuat kedua pipinya sakit. Tooru bahkan sampai mengomentari bahwa baunya semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit terlampau manis saking bahagianya.</p><p>Bagaimana tak bahagia, akhirnya setelah berbulan-bulan mencoba, sekarang di dalam rahim Tobio telah tumbuh seorang janin yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu sejak mereka menjalani program ini. Berdasarkan cek USG yang mereka lakukan, memang yang baru bisa terlihat hanya kantung kehamilannya saja, namun dari serangkaian tes yang dilakukan, Tobio sudah dinyatakan positif hamil empat minggu. Makanya, walaupun sonogram yang dia pegang saat ini hanya menunjukkan satu titik hitam saja, Tobio sudah merasa terbang ke langit ketujuh.</p><p>Perutnya masih rata, masih penuh dengan otot yang selama ini dia dapatkan dengan olahraga rutin terus-menerus tanpa henti. Dulu, meskipun tidak pernah bilang, tetapi Tobio selalu bangga dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Dia diberkahi tubuh yang tinggi dan atletis, jadi membentuk otot bukanlah hal yang terlalu sulit untuknya. Namun untuk sekarang, Tobio rela kehilangan otot-otot yang sudah dia raih dengan susah payah selama bertahun-tahun hanya demi bisa mengandung dan memiliki anak bersama sang suami.</p><p>Tobio mengembuskan napas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri dan jantungnya yang terus berdetak lebih cepat.</p><p>“Ada bayi ...,” satu tangannya meraba perut, mengusapnya halus penuh kasih sayang, “ada bayi di perutku ... bayiku dengan suamiku ....”</p><p>Tawa kecilnya kembali terdengar, namun kali ini seseorang beringsut dan menarik pinggangnya lebih dekat—nyaris Tobio teriak kalau saja tidak sadar bahwa yang memeluknya adalah ayah dari janin yang sedang dikandungnya.</p><p>“Tidur, Tobio,” Tooru berkata serak, tanpa sadar bahwa itu adalah salah satu suara yang paling Tobio sukai di dunia ini. Katanya, <em>seksi</em>, tapi kali ini Tobio menantikan suara ayah Tooru ketika nanti suaminya itu berbicara dengan anak mereka yang telah lahir.</p><p>Tobio tersenyum lembut. Ditaruhnya sonogram tersebut di atas nakas lalu berbalik dan balas memeluk sang alfa.</p><p>“Ukurannya masih sekecil biji bayam,” pelukannya mengerat, kecupan-kecupan kecil didaratkan di kepala sang alfa, “tadi aku cari, dan ternyata biji bayam ukurannya sangat kecil. Astaga bayi kita bahkan tak sampai satu sentimeter. Kenapa tujuh bulan begitu lama, Tooru-san ... aku sudah tidak sabar.”</p><p>Oikawa Tooru tertawa lemah, dia tak membalas apa-apa selain balas mengusap rambut legam sang omega dengan lembut.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>The End</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>